New year, new beginning
by Rosie80
Summary: A story basec on the aftermath of Edith and Bertie's wedding. Mainly focused on Tom and Laura
1. Chapter 1

**I've made a small correction in the chapter, thanks to that guest review for remarking the mistake.**

As she prepared herself to go to bed, Laura Edmunds couldn't help thinking of the moment she had caught Edith's bouquet. Tom's words kept coming to her mind :"Aren't you the lucky one?" Her head pretended to make her accept it wasn't really important. But her heart...her heart had its very own point of view. Taking the risk of being regarded as a gossip, something she did despise, she had asked Edith about Tom, after meeting him at that fateful race. Edith had told her his love story with Sybil, with all details...

-It was so hard for him to find his own place in my family...and without Sybil's help. But, he has made it. We all regretted it so much when he moved to the United States. However, it looks like it was the best thing he could have done. When he came back, he said he had realised Downton was his real house.

"Would Edith suspect something? During the wedding reception, she kept looking from time to time at Tom and me, while we danced, and then said something to Bertie, and both laughed...Nah, all this is nonsense. Stop behaving like a young girl after her first dance, and try to sleep. Tomorrow you have to go back to London, to your normal life "

Next morning, at breakfast, she thought she'd be on her own. The wedding reception had lasted quite a lot, and she thought the family would get up late. She was in the dining room, enjoying her coffee and some toasts, and mentally planning what she had to do that week, when she heard a familiar, friendly voice.

-A penny for your thoughts...it looks like we are the first ones to come down.

-Good morning, Tom...and my thoughts don't cost that much.

-They do...to me, they do.

Her heart danced inside her chest . How could she ever resist to those blue eyes, and that smile? "Don't be silly, he's just trying to be polite"

-I was thinking of all the things I have to do this week, I have plenty of work ahead. Oh...I thought of something this morning, you know the magazine gets to this area. It would be interesting for you and Henry to have an advertisement of your car shop?

-I will tell him, but I can guess his answer. And, if it means we'll be seeing more of you, I'll be really delighted.

She couldn't but smile at him, and he also smiled in return.

-I'm afraid I have to go, or I'll lose my train. Will you thank the family in my name? Tell them I would have liked to see them before I left.

-Do you have any meeting today? On New Year's day?

-No, no...it's only that..well, I was Edith guest, and...

-Then it's settled. Please stay one more night, the familiy will be pleased if you do. And...

Mr Crawley came into the dining room, interrupting Tom. He looked at the couple with an understanding glance.

-Nice to see you haven't gone yet, Miss Edmund...Laura. We hope you stay tonight with would be sorry if you didn't. All of us would, in fact.

-That was precisely what I was telling her.

-I'm afraid I can't resist then. Thank you, Lord Grantham...and Tom.

-Nonsense, it's a pleasure having you here. You are very welcome, whenever you want to come.

-Well, I think I have to start my day. I have to see our farmers and wish them a happy new year. Do you want to come with me, Laura? I'll show you all this.

-It will be a pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for writing such a short chapter, but when inspiration doesn't behave, nothing can be done...I do hope she'll be kinder for next chapter...**

-How was she?

They were in a pavillion, placed on the top of a hill, and which offered a breathtaking view of the house. It had been a long morning, greeting the tenants and wishing them the best for that new year. When they had finished that task, and before going back home, Tom had wanted Laura to see his favourite spot in the estate. It gave him peace, though it was also related to the worst moment in his life. After Sybil's death, he got used to go to that pavillion and cry for her. He hadn't been back for a long time, and it was the first time he wasn't alone.

-She was the sweetest,most caring person I've ever met. But she was also brave, and strong willed. She fought for everything she believed in, no matter what her family might think of it. She was an inspiration for everyone who met her-Tom's voice broke.

-I would have liked to meet her, and in some way I think I do, by the stories Edith told me about her. What she did for Gwen...not many people would have done something like that.

-That was her, yes. I only hope Sybbie has inherited a small amount of her force and her sweetness. Since she was born, I've talked her about her mother, even if it was so hard at the beginning...

Laura looked at Tom. He was there, but he was also lost in his own thoughts and memories, probably recalling the fateful events of the night when Sybbie was born.

-If only I had listened Doctor Clarkson...but, at that time, I still felt like an outsider to Sybil's family. I will regret for all my life not being stronger that night and insist on taking her to a hospital, even if I live for a hundred years. I still feel guilty for saying nothing.

-You don't...I think Sybil won't want that..

-I felt so helpless that night, and so useless. Seeing her there, fighting a battle that I knew she had lost...My only relief is hoping she knew I was there, holding her, and making her know she was not alone. It may sound awkward, but I keep asking her for advice every time I have to take some important decision concerning Sybbie.

-It is no awkward at all, it is another prove of the love you felt and feel still for her.

Tom smiled sadly.

-You know, it wasn't easy talking to the family about my feelings for Sybil. I do love and respect them, and now they all are my family as much as my natural one is. But my first times here were really hard. I had to deal with Sybil's loss, and besides that I felt out of place, although I must admit both Mary and Edith were always on my side, since the very beginning. And Matthew, he was also a big support. But Lord Grantham wasn't that understanding, to be true...I even thought they blamed me for Sybil's death. It took me more or less a year to feel I was actually a part of this familiy. And it's funny how I realised it, I had to thank the Dowager Countess, and her idea of me teaching Mary which ones would be her tasks as agent. It helped both of us, really...

They kept in silence for a while. Tom had a sad look in his eyes, as he always had when talking of Sybil.


End file.
